dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Robinson
|birthplace = United States |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actress |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1991-present |status = Active |website = Cindy Robinson }}Cindy Robinson (born April 6, 1968) is an American voice actress who voices in anime, cartoons and video games. Some of her major roles are Makoto Nanaya and Gii from the Blazblue series, Betty Boop in commercials, Queen Beryl in Sailor Moon, Chitose Nanbu in Ah My Buddha, Kukaku Shiba, Jinta Hanakari (kid) and Kiyone Kotetsu in Bleach, Zola in the Blue Dragon series, Amy Rose in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and the Purge Emergency Broadcast System in The Purge series. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''3%'' (2016-present) - Additional Voices *''Cable Girls'' (2017-present) - Additional Voices *''Money Heist'' (2017-present) - Raquel Murillo/Lisbon (Spliced Bread Dub) *''Suburra: Blood on Rome'' (2017-present) - Sara Monaschi (eps. 1-10) *''Dark'' (2017-present) - Ines Kahnwald (2019 & 1986) *''Better than Us'' (2018) - Alla Safronova *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Alice Soprani, Female Party Guest 2 (ep. 5), Petra (ep. 9) *''Élite'' (2018-present) - Azucena, Additional Voices *''Samantha!'' (2018-present) - Additional Voices *''Victim Number 8'' (2018) - Maria, Edurne's Mom, Maid (ep. 7) *''Always a Witch'' (2019-present) - Ximena Gamez, Female Journalist, Female Vendor 2, Woman *''Tijuana'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Brotherhood'' (2019) - Additional Voices *''Omniscient'' (2020) - Additional Voices Films *''The Killer'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''The Tree of Blood'' (2018) - Amaia *''Kardec'' (2019) - Amélie *''The Influence'' (2019) - Teacher Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015) - Girl (ep. 93) (Nickelodeon Dub) *''Wakfu'' (2008-2017) - Arpagone, Dathura *''Huntik: Secrets & Seekers'' (2009-2012) - Billie, Additional Voices Animated Films *''The Snow Queen'' (2012) - Snow Queen, Robber Hag Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Miss Dori (Phuuz Dub) *''Sailor Moon'' (1992-1993) - Queen Beryl, Classmate (ep. 1), Fortune Seeker (ep. 2), Little Girl (ep. 5), Trike Girl (ep. 5), Middle School Student (ep. 7), Bus Passenger (ep. 9), Kigaan (ep. 10), Sweet Girl (ep. 11), Tesuni (ep. 14), Tennis Player (ep. 14), Mika's Classmate (ep. 18), Princess Diamond (ep. 22), Crying Girl (ep. 42) (Viz Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Berthier, Hellant (ep. 50), Amulet Girl (ep. 54), Marzipan (ep. 76), Dogba (ep. 79), Queen Beryl (flashback; ep. 89) (Viz Dub) *''Marmalade Boy'' (1994-1995) - Chiyako Matsuura, Ryoko Momoi, Keiko, Meiko's Maid, Schoolgirl (ep. 12), Girl Student B (ep. 18), Nishida's Wife (ep. 23), Additional Voices *''Zenki'' (1995) - Nagi, Additional Voices *''Reign: The Conqueror'' (1999) - Roxanne *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Lena *''The Prince of Tennis'' (2001-2005) - Sakuno Ryūzaki *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Cattleya Glory *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Mai Kirifuda (eps. 1-26) *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Earie (eps. 5-13), Loof (child), Woman (ep. 2), Himeko (ep. 4) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Zaitsev's Wife (ep. 16) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Tsunami, Suzumebachi Kamizuru, Kujaku, Haku's Mother (ep. 17), Hotel Receptionist (ep. 51), Brothel Owner (ep. 136), Chubby Girl (ep. 137), Fuuma Clan Ninja (ep. 139), Kotohime Fuuma (ep. 139), Sand Ninja Student#2 (ep. 216) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Alchemist C (ep. 26) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Marilyn *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Jinta Hanakari, Kiyone Kotetsu, Kukaku Shiba, Miyako Shiba, Centepide Hollow (ep. 50), Central 46 Member (ep. 105) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2004-2005) - Tina, Alisa (ep. 16), Tommy's Mom (ep. 17), Woman with Banana (ep. 17) Amy's Mom (ep. 19), Baseball Kid (ep. 19), Field Reporter (ep. 25) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - V.V., Naomi Inoue, Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Zola *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Samui, Karui (ep. 156), Bully A (ep. 166), Kohari Umino (ep. 177), Waterfall Ninja #2 (ep. 178), Naruto's Sexy Jutsu (ep. 180), Stone Village Woman (ep. 199), Nadeshiko Village Former Leader (ep. 235), Academy Student A (ep. 277), Hakui (ep. 278), Leaf Village Girl (ep. 281), Ninja Student A (ep. 282), Ninja Student E (ep. 282), Yukai's Friend (ep. 320), Allied Ninja (ep. 321) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Saiko Tagaya, Seiko Miyoshi, Kaoru Suzuki, Maiko Aizawa, Flight Attendant (ep. 1), Orchestra Member (ep. 6), Stresemann Girl (ep. 6), Kazuo (ep. 7), Riona (ep. 7), Saiko's Friend (ep. 10), Kikuchi's Woman (ep. 17), Flight Announcement (ep. 19), Spectator (ep. 20) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - V.V., Additional Voices *''The Slayers Revolution'' (2008) - Kuppi (ep. 1), Priestess (ep. 6), Taforashian (ep. 11) *''The Slayers Evolution-R'' (2009) - Kuppi (ep. 4) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Ewan Amano, Chibickmon, Chibitortomon, Laylamon, Lilamon, Lilymon (eps. 31-32), Lunamon, ChibiKamemon (ep. 5), Lady Devimon (ep. 33) *''Iron Man'' (2010) - Pepper Potts, High School Girl (ep. 5), Young Sho (ep. 6), Nun (ep. 8) *''Blade'' (2011) - Mandurago (ep. 3), Prostitute (ep. 4) *''Glitter Force'' (2012-2013) - Chapparone A (ep. 13), Emily's Mother (ep. 14) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Sasaki, Samari Ittan, Announcer *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Queen Beryl, Woman A (ep. 3), Princess D (ep. 4), Girlfriend (ep. 5), Berthier (ep. 16) *''ID-0'' (2017) - Admiral *''Back Street Girls: Gokudols'' (2018) - Additional Voices *''Devilman Crybaby'' (2018) - Sirene, Psycho Jenny *''Dragon Pilot: Hisone & Masotan'' (2018) - Sada Hinomoto *''Hi Score Girl'' (2018-present) - Namie Yaguchi, Ms. Tono, Andaba *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (2018-2019) - Mrs. Menini (ep. 5), Crowd Member (ep. 6), Woman (ep. 8) OVAs & Specials *''Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas'' (2009-2011) - Behemoth Violet *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Liam Borrinea, Tikva Sant, Woman (ep. 3), Servant (ep. 5) *''Lupin the 3rd: Is Lupin Still Burning?'' (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Films *''Lupin the 3rd: Legend of the Gold of Babylon'' (1985) - Chinjao, Zakusukaya, Saranda *''Millennium Actress'' (2001) - Chiyoko Fujiwara (elderly) (VSI Dub) *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Nike (Animaze Dub) *''Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow'' (2004) - Fubuki Kakuyoku, Leaf Villager A *''Paprika'' (2006) - Dr. Atsuko Chiba/Paprika *''Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom'' (2007) - Karenbana *''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' (2008) - News Reporter *''In This Corner of the World'' (2016) - Bomb Shelter Woman A, Chita, Woman Showing Directions C *''Miss Hokusai'' (2016) - Sayagoromo, Additional Voices *''The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky'' (2018) - Vaness, Handmaid C, Woman 1 *''Sound! Euphonium the Movie: Oath's Finale'' (2019) - Michie Matsumoto Video Game Dubbing *''Mobius Final Fantasy'' (2016-2019) - Sarah *''World of Final Fantasy'' (2016) - Additional Voices *''Octopath Traveler'' (2018) - H'aanit Voice Director *Kardec External Links *Cindy Robinson at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Cindy Robinson on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Directors Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles Category:Voice Actors for Dubbing Brothers USA